Eraken Galvenes
Email: eoldarkelf@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Height: 5'9" Weight: 192 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Tear Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Character Bio: Erekan Galvenes (True Name: Sailin Blanche) Father's Name: Salanar Blanche Mother's Name: Edina Blanche Age (must be 16 - 21): 17 Place of Origin (must be from the mainland of Randland): Tear (born in a village nearby) Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Black Height: 179 cm (5'9") Weight: 87 kg (192 lbs) Brief History: Sailin Blanche waited worriedly under the inquiring look of the officer in front of him. He was not a Warder, he was a Tower Guard -even if he was an officer- and he already felt awkward. Light! If he began to shake in front of Tower Guards, what would it be in front of Warders? Slowly, he got a hold on himself and let his worry fade away. Good. No one should ever discover his secret. His guard should be up every second. Light! He hoped the story he had come up with would be good enough to convince everyone around. It had to be or else... Once again, from the thousandth time, he told himself the whole story he had invented, some parts fit with the reality, and some did not. Better stay as close as reality for not doing mistakes, but not too close too, else some links could be made that he didn't wish to. He was from Tear -he would have liked to be able to pretend he came from somewhere else, but there was no mistaking his strong tairen accent and dark skin- and was soon to be raised as officer in the Stone Guard despite his very young age, but the Aiel came and looted the stone so easily that he could not do anything more than killing two of them. For the thousandth time, he wanted to rid his story of the Aiel part, and for the thousandth time, he decided to leave it, assuming that he might be not taken in if there wasn't something to impress the warders. Not that he thought that would impress them, but at least they would be willing to give him his chance. And then, the Dragon Reborn came with the Aiel -he did not doubt that he WAS the Dragon, and he bloody would have been happier if he didn't know the truth- and blasted all the trollocs and fades away when they came to the Stone, just when he himself was being overwhelmed by trollocs. One more minute, and he was done for. He had not seen any fade - except their corpses- and from what he heard, he was gladful he did not. Rumor told him that all the trollocs had came by the riverbanks and he suddenly worried for his whole family -parents, a grandfather and a little sister- who lived in a little village close to the sea. When he came to his village, it was too late. There was no living soul to be seen. But it was no trolloc doing: no burned house, no cookpot as he had heard, nothing. Oddly, there was no corpse outside. Everyone was home, and apparently preparing for breakfast. That was insane. What in the Light had happened here? And then, he understood. Something had to have been poisoned. He took a little water from the well, and gave it to one of the pigeons Old Dinn Arsan used to send messages. A few minutes later, the bird was dead. Here was the easy part of the story, easy because every word was true. And now... what he had to conceal, at all costs. Everyone in the village was dead, but not every villager was in the village. His parents had vanished. He found his thirteen year old sister and his grandfather, but his parents were gone. He fought his tears back: he loved his grandfather, he had spent his whole youth practicing weapons with him, a former footman who had served in the Aiel Wars and who kept telling fascinating stories about it.Her little sister kept cheering, under the disapproving look of his parents. That was his grandfather that convinced him that he was good enough to go to the stone "and more than that my boy, you could even match these Aiel savages!". He did not believe that was true, until he actually faced Aiel. Sitting on the floor, he stopped to think. Everyone was poisoned, everyone but his parents. Maybe they had to leave the village before it happened. No, that did not fit. His father was the major in the village, and he always stayed in, as there was always something to do or rather, someone to complain over something. His mother sometimes left the village as she was the only wise woman around. Wise woman? Then could she have poisoned the well? Light! His own mother, he knew her! It was impossible! Freneticly, he began to search his house for his mother herb books. There where quite a few. He browsed them, trying to find a clue, anything that might explain what happened. Suddendly, he stopped dead. He had heard noise. Without thinking, he hid in his parent's room, just next to the room in which he was. And he listened. -Fool woman! his father said. Forgetting the money in a moment such as this! We have to leave as fast as possible. -Quit complaining, will you? You could have thought about the money too. You usually don't seem to think about anything else. She cacked with laughter. -Anyway, let's hurry. If anyone gets here and see us, after what we've done... -After what I have done! You will take no credit for this! You did not have the guts to do as that Halfman ordered us to do! I had! -But still, the whole village... was it necessary? his father asked. -Of course it was! Trollocs boarding a ship take notice don't they? And we could not have the village burned for anyone to see in miles, yes? Her mocking tone nearly made Sailin shiver. He never heard that tone in her. -All right, in any case, let's take the money and be off. Someone will eventually come by.... -Sooner than you think. Sailin's voice was like ice. He never thought he could have spoken in such a way. He got out of the room and slowly went in front of his parents. -Oh, Sailin! His father said, trying to sound both surprised and pleased. You have been in here for long? -Much too long for my taste. -So, you overheard us, Sailin. Her mother said, a touch of sadness in her voice. You must understand! The Great Lord shall give us power beyond our dreams! Immortality! -The Great Lord? Sailin said. So this is it. I did not want to believe it but you are darkfriends. And you killed everyone, your neighbours, friends, your own father and daughter. To what end? So that the trollocs could reach Tear? So they could take the Stone back from the Dragon and kill me to boot? Her mother burst in laughter. -These are petty sacrifices compared to the glory we could reach. Join us! You're a soon-to-be officer in the Stone. You could be of a great help to our plans. -Shut up, you fool! Blood and ashes! Don't you realize what you did? How many died because of you? -You will hold your tongue, boy! His father said as he moved towards his son to slap him. Remember who you are talking to! Sailin caught his father's wrist with an iron grip. -I know who am I talking to. Filthy darkfriends. Out of my sight! He released his father and pushed him away. He fell on the floor, but quickly got on his feet and drew his belt knife. Just as quickly, Sailin drew his sword. -I wouldn't try this if I were you. You said it yourself, I'm a soon to be officer in the Stone. Do you think you could match me in a fight? Do you only want to try? His father shook his head, and drew back his knife. -So this is settled, my son. Her mother said. Come, Salanar, we'll have to do without the money, after all. -Goodbye my son. I'm so sorry to see your stubborness. With the Great Lord's powers... -Get out! Hurry before I change my mind! Saidin said, bursting with anger. He did not need to say that twice. His parents ran for their lives out of the village. Sailin went at the door and looked them flee. -You are not my parents anymore, he said when they were only little spots far away. And I shall not bear any more that name you gave me. Taking the money his parents had left , Sailin left the town. He had to think. Now he was in deep trouble. He tried to sort everything that had happened and set them right. First, that Dragon must be the real one. Else why would have anyone bothered to set up such an attack? The thought made him shudder, and he did not even want to think about who that *anyone* could be. Besides, he had more important matters to deal with. His parents were darkfriends. From now on, he had to be very careful. His parents were darkfriends, and he was in the Stone the day where the trollocs attacked. That might not be enough to be convinced as a darkfriend, but that might very well be enough. No need to take chances. He went back to the village to set it ablaze. If someone bothered to count the corpses, nobody could tell that Mother Edina and the mayor Salanar were missing. But once more, he arrived too late. There were people in the village! Blood and ashes! Now they would ask around and no doubt they would discover that his parents were missing, and they would be fast enough to do the connection, especially because his mother was the Wise Woman. He had to think, to think! What was he to do? Darkfriends would probably on his tail, now that he knew two of them. And in a few weeks, people might think he is a darkfriend, which did not make things any better. He would not be safe inside the Stone because of his parents, and he would not be safe outside because of his parents, too. Where could he go? No, he should not reason like this. The most important was what he had to do. Hunt these darkfriends? He had no clue to begin with and he probably wasn't skilled enough. That fight with the trollocs showed it. All right, so he had to train. Where in the world could he receive a better training than in the Stone? He laughed when the answer came to him. Tar Valon. Tar Valon! He would become a Warder! Why not after all. From all the stories he heard, these darkfriends would be no match for him then. And there could be no safer place from darkfriends than Tar Valon! Yes, that was a great idea. The money he took from his parents would be enough for the trip, and he could save a little if he spent it wisely. So he had to decide on a name. He could not use his real name, because if anyone peeked a little about his whereabouts and learned than his parents were darkfriends, he would go straight to the headsman. Yet he had to justify than he had learned how to fight, else the Tower would never let him in. Finally, he had the idea. He knew a guard about his age who died in the Trolloc attack. As far as he knew, nobody -well, nobody alive at least- knew him and the Stone would be busy enough with the Dragon to keep record of dead guards. He knew it was a weak spot in his plan, but he did not really have much choice That was settled. He decided to leave the Stone. He was going to board the first ship to Tar Valon, and he would become a warder named Erekan Galvenes. No one would ever speak the name Sailin Blanche again. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios